Snowflakes
by kanjitatsumi66
Summary: A love story between Kanji Tatsumi and Yukiko Amagi that happened in Winter


**Snowflakes**

* * *

Note: This event was after Persona 4: Dancing All Night event. This is an AU version story where the story is tell about Kanji & Yukiko love story. Yukiko has been interested to Kanji from a long time ago. He was the prince that she was looking for all this time. But, she doesn't get a chance yet to confess her feeling to him. Beside, even she does have feeling to him, is Kanji also felt the same way? Try to find out in this fics! Hope you like the story and give me your review. Enjoy!

* * *

If Chie remembered correctly, Yukiko's birthday was coming up. Her birthday was on 8th of December and today is 5th December. Chie would constantly ask Yukiko what kind of present she would want, but her response was always the same.

"No, as long as you're there with me to celebrate my birthday then that will be enough for me." She would say.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Chie replied with a skeptical frown, "There has to be something even you would want as a birthday present."

Yukiko took a moment to think, tapping her chin. Chie let out a disappointed sigh when Yukiko shook her head slowly. "I'm sorry, Chie. I'm not sure what I would like my present to be just yet."

"Well, there's still plenty of time to decide what would you want for your birthday! I shouldn't rush you."

Yukiko nodded in response.

"Oh, yeah," Yosuke spoke up. "How about we bake a cake for Yukiko's birthday? I mean, we can't go wrong with that, right?"

Yu nods in agreement. "That sounds like a good idea."

"I agree!" Chie shoulders slump to indicate she had more to say, "But, can you even bake a cake, Yosuke?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I can bake a cake!" He frowns at her, "Unlike you, who can send millions to the hospital with Mystery Food X!" Time for the long-awaited revenge!

Chie rolled her eyes with an angry groan. And just like that, Chie challenged Yosuke to bake-off. To Yukiko's dismay, there was rules involved as well. If Yosuke was to win, then Yukiko would have to date him. If Chie surprisingly came out to be the victor, then Yosuke must treat her a steak for an entire week.

Chie smiles at the thought of being treated a steak for a week before it turned into a vicious snarl when she heard what will happen if Yosuke won.

"Don't worry, Yukiko! There's no way I'm letting an idiot like him to date you!" Chie stood between the two. To Chie, it was to show that she will always protect her best friend. But to Yukiko.. Chie looked like her knight in shining armor.

Yosuke let out an dramatic gasp, placing a hand on his chest. "Why? Are you jealous?" He added in the last part with a smirk.

"No, I'm not jealous! There's plenty of guys out there who are better than you!"

"You shouldn't hide your true feelings. Your shadow will- Urrgh!"

Without warning, Chie had kicked Yosuke to the wall. Both Yukiko and Yu winced at when Yosuke's back hit the wall with a loud impact. That's definitely going to leave a mark..

Kanji, Rise and Naoto, who were all standing outside of their Senpai's classroom, walked into the room after hearing the loud impact.

"Yo," Kanji greeted as walked up to Yukiko and Yu, "What happened in here?"

Yukiko looked at the guy she has been interested in for a long time now. She just wasn't sure how to go about telling him yet. Besides, Yukiko didn't even know his feelings yet. He was most likely still in love with Naoto anyways..

"Hey, Kanji." Yu spoke up with a kind smile, "Chie was praticing her kick on Yosuke."

"...And he agreed to it?"

Yu nods, "Yeah."

"But, Chie-senpai usually practice kicking when she's training at the Samegawa River, right?" Rise questioned for clarity.

On cue, Chie slowly turns toward the idol with an upbeat grin, "Yeah, but this way, it will be more effective sense I will be able to see how far I can kick someone," Chie looks back at her 'partner' who was clutching his stomach in pain. "Right, Yosuke?"

"No!" Yosuke shouted, glaring at the group, "I wasn't helping her to see how strong her kick is! She kicked me because I called her latest masterpiece Mystery Food X! A person with common sense wouldn't train with her!"

Rise let out a giggle after hearing Yosuke's explanation, "So we're going to have a cook-off like last year? If so, I want to join too!"

"So far we plan on baking a cake for Yukiko. Her birthday is close." Chie said.

"What date is Yukiko-senpai's birthday?" Kanji asked.

"The 8th of December which is 3 days from today."

Rise claps her hands together in delight, "Then we have to give Yukiko-senpai a gift to remember!"

"However, Rise-san," Naoto interrupted, "We still have yet to figure out what kind of gift Yukiko-senpai would want."

Chie nodded, letting out a heavy sigh. "Yeah. I asked her before, but she said she needs more time to think about it." The group went deep into thought after that and moments later, Chie spoke up again, "How about we find a gift that suits Yukiko the most?"

"Hell yeah!" Shouted Kanji with excitement in his tone, "And Chie-senpai, let me bake the cake. I'm damn good at it."

Chie gives him an approving nod. The more help she gets, the higher her chances are of winning the bake-off! She's positive that Kanji will bake an awesome cake. "Alright. I'll leave the cake to you, Kanji-kun. You also have to help me save Yukiko too."

"Save?" Kanji asked, "Whatcha' mean by that?"

"If I lose the duel, then Yukiko will be forced to date Yosuke! I can't let a pervert like him to win!"

"Dammit! I'm not a perver- Owww!" A well aimed kick to the stomach from Chie was enough to silence Yosuke.

Everyone just watched the scene with blank expressions. After that, the bell ringed meaning that it was the time for them to go home. The investigation team said goodbye and walked to their own homes in seperate directions.

As everyone else went home, Chie walked with Yukiko to make sure she was safe- Not to mention she wanted to ask her best friend a question.

"Hey, Yukiko?" Chie said, getting her friend's attention.

Yukiko lets out a small 'Hm?' signaling Chie to ask her question.

"When we were in class, you were staring a lot at Kanji-kun."

"W-Was I?" Yukiko spoke with an embarassed tone,"I didn't know that."

Chie continued, "Is it just me or do you have feelings for Kanji-kun?" She smiles at the taller girl, "The way you looked at him was very different then usual." Chie held back her mirth when Yukiko's face turned several shades of red. Bingo, so she was right.

"You can tell me," Chie places a comforting hand on Yukiko's shoulder, "We're best friends, right?"

"Stuff like that is personal..." Yukiko spoke, looking down at her feet.

"I promise I won't tell anyone. If you want Kanji-kun to know your feelings for him, then you can tell him directly."

Yukikio nods, explaining how she came to like Kanji. Chie's smile grew as she listens to her friend. From the way Yukiko spoke of Kanji, her feelings were definitely true. Chie felt so happy to know that her best friend has fallen in love with the delinquent of the Investigation team. Although clumsy, Kanji is caring, kind, and can fight. Chie also noticed that Yukiko seemed calmer after her explanation.

"So," Chie spoke up, "What are you planning to do?"

"Kanji-kun is joining the sewing club, right? I've decided that I want to go with him as well."

"Really? That's awesome!"

Yukiko smiles at her friend's words, "And, I also want him to teach me how to cook better."

"I'll be cheering for you, Yukiko." Chie said with a cheerful grin.

"Th-Thanks, Chie."

Afterwards, Chie continues to escort Yukiko to her home and waves goodbye to her once they've arrived. Chie walks to her house wondering what the others are planning to get Yukiko for her birthday along the way. Meanwhile in Okina city, Naoto and Rise went to a local store called, "Croco Fur" to buy a birthday present for their dear pun-loving senpai.

"Yukiko-senpai seems to like the color red." Rise said, "So we should search for an item with that color."

Naoto nodded in agreement, "Perhaps a new scarf would do? Winter is drawing near and the scarf she usually wears wouldn't be suitable for that sort of weather."

"Oh! I think I found one!" Rise grabs the scarf from the hook and showed it to Naoto with a delighted smile on her face, "This just screams Yukiko-senpai, right?"

"This scarf is rather thick, and it has a vibrant shade of red." Naoto smiles, "It should suit her tastes."

With that, the two made their way to the cashier, and purchased the gift. They can't wait to see how Yukiko will react to their well thought out present!

As Chie walks towards her house, she snaps out of thought after realizing that she has to pick up Yukiko's gift. So she jogs towards the only store near her house- Junes. Upon arriving to the large convenient store, Chie stopped in her footprints hearing two voices.

"Hey! Quit trying to peek!" A voice that sounded exactly like Yosuke's echoed through the shopping hallway.

"I want to take a peek at the dress! Gimme the bag!" Yep, Chie could tell it was Teddie's voice. He was probably doing something perverted again..

This was going to be a long day for all of them.

Yu has already spoken to Chie about what sort of present he would give, with the help of his precious cousin, Nanako, of course. That just left Kanji...

In the Amagii residence, Yukiko gathered her coat to prepare to go back outside once more. She's been asked to gather a few ingredients for the Chefs. Upon arriving at Junes and collecting the necessary items, Yukiko flustered once she spotted Kanji looking for something. Perhaps it was her present?

"Hello, Kanji-kun." She approached the delinquent with a smile.

"Hey, Yukiko-senpai," He greeted back with a grin of his own, "Whatcha' doin' here?"

"My mom has asked me to pick up a few items for the inn," She tilts her head curiously, "What about you?"

Yukiko giggled once Kanji blushed. "O-Oh, well, I was buying ingredients to bake a birthday cake for you."

"I see. Thank you, Kanji-kun."

"It's no problem. I mean you are my senpai and all so I owe ya this much."

She nods in response, "Let's go purchase these." Yukiko said.

"Sure, c'mon."

Afterwards, Kanji decided to take Yukiko home seeing how the sky darkened. The two chatted about various of things along the way to her home ranging from school to their friends. Yukiko felt happy to get to learn more about her Kohai. Not to mention, the more he talked about himself, the more she liked him. When they arrived at the inn, Yukiko did something she never expected to do. She gave Kanji a kiss on the cheek and before he could say anything, she was in her house. Kanji could only stare at the door with a blush slowly appearing on his cheek. His lips curved upward into a smile and turned away from the inn to depart to his own home.

The next day after school, Yukiko went to join the Sewing Club located on the first floor. The room was packed with first year students. Most of the students who joined the club are the girls, but there was a handful of boys as well. They were in the back of the classroom chattering amongst themselves. A first year student greeted Yukiko with a happy smile.

"You are Yukiko-senpai, right? It's nice to meet you!" said the girl.

"Nice to meet you too." Yukiko replied with a smile of her own.

"So, Yukiko-senpai. You decided to join this club too?" a male student questioned.

Yukiko nodded. "Yes. Sewing seems fun to me, especially when you're able to create all sorts of dolls."

The three talked about various things that they would like to create.

The bell rings meaning the club is going to start soon. All students went back to their individual seats and waits patiently for their leader to come in. The leader, who was supposedly the most terrifying guy in their school, is Kanji Tatsumi. The former delinquent steps through the door bringing all of his sewing supplies. All of the students greet him with an upbeat tone, "Good afternoon, Kanji!"

Yukiko is surprised seeing as though their leader in the sewing club is currently the guy she has been interested in for a long time. She felt happy as well she can spend time with Kanji and actually bond with him!

"Kanji-senpai!" We got a new member joining us." said the male student from earlier.

"Who is it?" Kanji asked.

"It's Yukiko-senpai." said another student.

"...Hello." Yukiko nervously waves at him from her seat.

Kanji looked at the person who was waving at him. Well what do ya know? He didn't expect that his senpai would join the sewing club as well.

"Yo, Yukiko-senpai." Kanji waved back at her, "Didn't think you would join."

"I just want to learn how to sew perfectly. I hope you can teach me well, Kanji-kun." Yukiko smiled kindly at him.

Kanji know he's probably over thinking it, but he has never seen Yukiko smile at him like that. It was oddly relaxing to him. His cheeks was burning up from the sudden impact of heat and the blonde teen almost lost track of time. He's their leader, dammit! He's not going to start losing his cool.

"Leave it to me, Yukiko-senpai."

He put all of his sewing supplies on the table. He took a deep breath before he began his explanation. Yukiko's smile was still lingering in his mind.

"Today, I'm gonna teach you guys how to make a Teddie Bear."

All of the student put all of their own supplies on the table and started with the lesson. After Kanji explained all the steps required to make a Teddie Bear, he let them sew it by themselves. He also tells the students he will help them if he see them struggling. As Kanji walks around to see his fellow club members sewing skills, he noticed that Yukiko looked somewhat confused.

"Let me help you, Yukiko-senpai." Kanji approached her and help her insert the string of yarn into the needle. "There ya go. You can start sewing now."

"A-Actually..." Yukiko began.

"What's up?"

"I don't know how to sew.." Yukiko muttered to him.

Kanji chuckles in amusement. "Don't worry, I'll teach ya Yukiko-senpai."

He stood behind her and in a swift motion, Kanji is holding Yukiko's hand and controlling it to teach her how to sew properly. Yukiko's face burned a bright red when she felt Kanji holding her hand in front of the other students. Yukiko could just hear the incoming rumors about her and Kanji...

And like magic, the students began talking about what they were witnessing.

"Hey, look over there." the girl points to Kanji and Yukiko.

"What?" the boy then looked toward at where the girl pointed.

"Don't you think Kanji-senpai looks perfect with Yukiko-senpai?" asked the girl student.

"Well, yeah. They both look so great, I guess." replied the boy.

"No. Not perfect. But they're so cute!" said the girl with cheerful tone.

The students stopped what they were doing and kept watching Kanji and Yukiko. After awhile, Kanji succeeded in teaching Yukiko how to sew, even if it wasn't her who had sew the bear perfectly. But at least Yukiko now knows the steps on how to sew like Kanji. Both of them were surprised when all of the student said "Aw~" in unison. Both Senpai looked at the student.

"What was that for?" Kanji asked.

"Kanji-senpai." You're so cute when you are around Yukiko-senpai. Don't you agree guys?" asked the girl.

"Yeah!" All of the student yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Kanji still didn't get the meaning of what they meant. Man, he was teaching some weird students...

"Look at your hand, Kanji-senpai." said the boy as he suggest to his delinquent leader to look at his hand.

Kanji looked down at his hand and his eyes widen when seeing his hand was holding Yukiko's all this time. He quickly let it go and looked away, blushing deeply. Both Yukiko and Kanji remained silent not wanting to speak to each other at the moment. It's 3pm and their lesson is done for today.

"See you tomorrow, Kanji-senpai." said the boy as he waved to the blonde.

"See you." Kanji waved back to him.

"Have fun with your girlfriend, Kanji-senpai." said the girl as she left the class.

Kanji's face blushing again when he heard his member friend mentioning Yukiko as his girlfriend. After the students gathered their belongings and left, Yukiko took it upon herself to ask Kanji to walk her home. As the two left from Yasogami High, they decided to grab a quick lunch on their way back home. Later, Kanji walks Yukiko to her inn, but she stops to speak with him once more.

"Kanji-kun?"

"Yeah?" He turns toward her.

Yukiko looks down at her feet, "Would you happen to be free tomorrow?"

"I guess I am," Kanji said, "Did ya need something?"

"Our chef can't help in the kitchen tomorrow because of personal reasons. If it's okay, will you help me prepare dinner tomorrow?" Her beam with hope as her hands clasped together.

Damn those eyes. Kanji let out a small sigh, rubbing the back of his neck, "Sure, why not."

Yukiko smiles again, and hugs him tightly, "Thank you, Kanji-kun."

In all honesty, she wanted to hug Kanji for a while longer now. However, Yukiko knew she had to let go of him soon..

"I-I'm sorry, Kanji-kun." Yukiko spoke, flustered, "That wasn't my intentions."

"It's no problem. See ya tomorrow, Yukiko-senpai."

As Kanji walks away from her, a smile graces Yukiko's lips. Tomorrow was going to be lots of fun.

As promised, Kanji went to the Amagi Inn to help his senpai for the evening. On his way there, Kanji bumped into Chie. He could tell from the way his senpai was smiling that she has just left from Aiya's. Man, she's like a carnivorous monster...

"Yo, Chie-senpai." Kanji greeted the brunette girl with a wave.

Chie turns to him, and grins. "Hey there, Kanji-kun."

"Whatcha' up to?"

"I just finished having lunch at Aiya's. I've been craving a meat bowl lately. Anyway, what about you?"

"I'm on my way to the Inn to help Yukiko-senpai with cookin'. She needed my help since their chef ain't available today."

"If she needs your help with cooking, maybe I can help too." Chie inquired.

Kanji couldn't help but wonder if her volunteering had something to do with the up-coming bake-off.

"What do you think, Kanji-kun? Maybe I can help her bringing the food to the guest too!"

"Don't know, but I guess she would be happy if she sees ya anyway."

"Let's go to Amagi Inn together." Chie smiles.

"Alright." Kanji nods.

The two departed to Amagi Inn while chatting about simple things that occured recently in their daily lives.

"Kanji?" Chie spoke up to grab the delinquent's attention.

"Yeah?"

"Do you like Yukiko?"

Chie bit her lip to hold back her mirth. Seeing Kanji's face turn into severeal shades of red made it a bit difficult, but more importantly- he does like her!

"Wh-what the hell?! Why ya wanna know about that?" He shouted. It only made things even more amusing to the brunette when he stuttered throughout his sentence. "It's not funny, Chie-senpai!"

Chie calms herself to speak, not wanting to embarrass him any further. "You're right, it's not funny." Chie lets out a small sigh. "Yukiko's been pretty out of it lately."

Kanji wanted to respond with 'Isn't Yukiko-senpai always like that?' But he didn't want to risk getting a critical hit to the 'jewels'.

"I guess so. Haven't really noticed anything different about her."

And, so they have arrived at the Amagi Inn. Kanji went to knock the door. Hearing someone was knocking the door, Yukiko went to open it. She already know that must be Kanji.

"Good evening, Kanji-kun." Yukiko greeted him.

Kanji suddenly blushes when he saw how beautiful Yukiko was in her kimono. Even he has saw her like this in the last year, but for some reason his face is blushing deeply. Maybe he has felt something to Yukiko?

"G-Good.. Evening, Yukiko-senpai." Kanji greeted her as well. "Sorry, I was late. But I also have invite someone to help you too."

"Really? Who?" Yukiko looks curious.

"Hi! It's me!" Chie greeted her as she waved to her.

"Chie!" Yukiko greeted her with happily.

"I want to help you out, Yukiko. While Kanji-kun is cooking, I can help with bringing the food to the guest!"

"Thank you very much, Chie. Thank you, Kanji-kun." She smiles to them. She felt lucky to have both of them as her friends.

Chie smiles back at her while Kanji blushes again. Yukiko steps to the side allowing the both of them to enter the inn. Chie and Kanji were surprised seeing there's a lot of guests here. Most of them appeared to be in their late 20's or early 30's.

They immediately went to the kitchen to avoid the crowds and prepares themselves for the evening. Yukiko told what Kanji needed to cook, and he begins by taking out all the necessary ingredients and cooking pans.

After he finished cooking, Chie takes the plate of food and brings it to the guests with help from the staff of the Amagi Inn.

That just left Yukiko and Kanji alone in the kitchen until Chie returns. Yukiko was amazed when seeing Kanji's cooking skill. It made her wonder how many other hidden talents does he has.

"Wow, Kanji-kun. Your cooking is impresive. Your mom must be very proud to have a son like you."

"Nah, it's nothing. The reason I can cook like this is because of her. So, I'm the one who should be sayin' that I'm proud to having a Ma like her."

"So, when did you learn to cook, Kanji-kun?"

"When I was still elementary school." He chuckled at the memories of him cooking. Damn, I've came a long way, he thought.

"Wow, that's so soon."

"Well, yeah.. it's because my-" His sentence was cut off by Yukiko.

"Oh! Sorry, Kanji-kun. I didn't mean to make you sad.."

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Doesn't you want to say that it's because your dad.."

"Oh. Well yeah, but besides that I wanna help Ma too. If she's too busy, then I can cook for her. Caused her nothin' but trouble anyways."

"You're so kind, Kanji-kun."

The delinquent blushes at the compliment, and looks off to the side, "I-It's nothing."

After he cooks, he turns off the heat. If the staff want to get some food for the guest they just need to take it.

"Do you want a glass of water, Kanji-kun?"

"Oh, yeah sure."

When Yukiko went to get a glass, she accidentally stumbles on her kimono which had caused her to slip. In an instant, Kanji moves forward to hold Yukiko close to his chest in order to prevent her from falling to the floor- Bad move on his end.

He had lost the balance to stand causing the two to be sent crashing to the floor with a loud thud, followed by the sounds of few pans hitting the floor next to them.

"Ugh.. that hurts.." Kanji opens his eyes to check if Yukiko is okay. "Yukiko-senpai, you-"

His sentence stop when he has saw Yukiko was on the top of him. The more surprisingly for him is, both of their face is really close. Kanji's face burned a bright red as well Yukiko's too. They even could kiss each other now if they want. Without realizing, both of their faces lean closer and closer until-

"Oh my god!"

Both Kanji and Yukiko looked up at Chie who was staring at them with an expression. Well, this is awkward...

"..D-Do you two need some private time? I-If so... I could go somewhere else.. hahaha." Chie laughs nervously.

"Huh? What are you talking about, Chie-senpai?" Kanji asked.

"P-Private time? Yukiko tilts her head, clearly confused.

The both of them looks at each other. In a heartbeat, the two were standing away from each other.

"I-It's ain't like you think, Chie-senpai!?"

"Y-Yeah! I just went to go get a glass of water for him, Chie."

"W-Well, if you guys say so.. I'm happy for you two." She mumbles the last part to herself with a happy smile.

After they help Yukiko once more, Chie and Kanji decided to go home for the night. They told Yukiko their goodbyes and departed towards their own homes. When Kanji would try to sleep, Yukiko would always appear in his mind. Even though it should've bothered him, it didn't. The same could be said for Yukiko, minus the fact that she has always thought of Kanji when she would drift into a deep slumber. Is this what love means? Yukiko knows that she has feeling for Kanji, but does he feel the same way? Due to not being able to sleep, Kanji decides to knit something. He still didn't have anything to give Yukiko for her birthday anyways. It's going to be a looong night for the both of them..

* * *

Note: This story hasn't ended yet. I'm still working for other part. I will post it here as soon as possible when I'm done with it.


End file.
